


Piercing the Heart (And the Nipples)

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Clit Play, Late Sylvain birthday fic, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Squirting, Titty Fucking, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Sylvain is worried Felix doesn't want to date him because they haven't had sex yet. Turns out, Felix was just waiting to surprise Sylvain with the fact that he has nipple piercings.Sylvain makes a note to thank Annette.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 97





	Piercing the Heart (And the Nipples)

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Felix murmurs, hands clenched at his sides. 

Sylvain is dumbstruck, eyes wide and mouth open, unable to tear his eyes away from the shiny metal in Felix’s nipples. 

He had begun to wonder if Felix regretted agreeing to date him when every advance Sylvain made was brushed off. Kisses were okay, but the moment Sylvain went to touch more than Felix’s face, the younger man would push away. At first he had chalked it up to Felix being nervous, but as the weeks passed, he feared the worst. He had worked up the courage to ask Felix that day, meeting him in his small, simply put apartment. Felix had noticed right away that he wasn’t acting normally, fidgeting on the couch and hardly a snarky remark to be seen. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Felix asked, dropping down beside him, looking less annoyed than usual. 

“Do you regret dating me?” Sylvain asked. Felix’s eyes widened slightly before they had narrowed in annoyance.

“When did I ever say that?”

“Well, you didn’t but…you never seem to want to do more than kiss. At first I thought it was just because we were so freshly dating, but it’s been over a month and I’m just worried, okay?” Sylvain had never felt so vulnerable before, but he had also never wanted anyone like this, had never felt this way about anyone but Felix. 

“Sylvain.” A sigh. Hands came to wrap around his and he looked up to see Felix’s brown eyes staring. “If I didn’t want to date you, I would have told you as much. I wouldn’t drag you on like that.” Felix smiled, such a rare site that Sylvain thought he was dreaming. 

“Then why…?” He watched carefully as Felix stood up, turning away from him to start unbuttoning his shirt. Sylvain desperately tried to peak but whenever he got too close Felix would glare. The simple white shirt fell off Felix’s shoulders and onto the floor, leaving his smooth, muscular back bare for Sylvain to stare at. Felix was radiant, someone Sylvain never thought he deserved, and yet here he was. 

“I didn’t want to because I...I wanted it to be a surprise.” Sylvain audibly gasped when Felix turned to face him. He realized now that he’d never seen Felix shirtless before, so seeing him with pierced nipples was both a surprise and delight. It lit a fire in his belly that had him squirming on the couch. Felix’s breasts were small, Sylvain easily able to fit them in his hands. They looked so soft, so delicious, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face against them. His areolas were a darker shade of normally pale skin, and his nipples were pert and cute. And in between each nipple was a single bar that went through them, with small hearts at either end. “Stop staring, jeeze,” Felix grumbled, tempted to cover his chest but forcing himself to keep his hands down. This was for Sylvain after all. 

“I just...holy shit Fe. I already thought you were like, the hottest and most amazing person ever. So how did you get even hotter?” Sylvain felt himself salivating, aching to taste Felix, to touch every inch of him. 

Felix flushed, but felt a swell of pride filled the pit of his stomach. He had never been particularly confident in his naked body, especially his inverted nipples, which had definitely been the butt of shitty jokes by assholes in gym. But Sylvain made him feel like the greek statues in museums: perfectly beautiful. “You’re being dramatic,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “It’s nothing special, a lot of people have them.”

“Yeah but a lot of people aren’t you. You have them and that’s just...holy shit.” Sylvain breathed through his nose, feeling his hard on pressing painfully against his jeans. “Can I...can we?” 

“Yes. Goddess sake Sylvain, I nearly gave in a handful of times.” Felix dropped down beside Sylvain, cupping his freckled cheeks and pulling him close. Felix kissed like his life depended on it, all desperation and aching need. Sylvain certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix’s middle, parting his lips to let Felix in, let his smaller lover fit himself neatly against him. He let Felix set the pace, only breaking the kiss for air. “By the way, when and why did you get nipple piercings?” Felix wrinkled his nose, a sheepish look crossing his face. 

“Annette, Dorothea, Ferdinand and I were out drinking six months ago and Annette suggested we all get piercings. She got her ears, Dorothea got her tongue, Ferdinand got his nose and because I didn’t want it anywhere visible, so Annette suggested my nipples. When I woke up, sober and sore, I couldn’t believe I had done it, but it’s not so bad.” And that was when Felix decided to become the D.D rather than one of the drinkers. 

Sylvain made a mental note to thank Annette later for such an incredible suggestion. Whether she even remembered it was up in the air, but he felt like buying her a coffee for her service. He smoothed his hands along Felix’s body, rubbing his back, nosing his way into dark hair. “Fe, can I touch them? Kiss them?” He knew it was okay or Felix wouldn’t be showing them off. Still, Sylvain spared no expense in being careful, in asking permission before doing anything else. He wouldn’t risk this relationship, not when it was with Felix. 

“ **Yes**. Yes to everything Syl,” Felix grumbled, nuzzling against his neck and biting down gently, causing Sylvain to shudder. 

He was so fucking lucky. Every moment he spent with Felix reminded Sylvain of this. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he breathed, taking Felix’s hands and walking with him to Felix’s messy bed. Felix climbed in and flopped down on his back, throwing his arms behind his head and watching Sylvain carefully. Sylvain shrugged his button off his shoulders and pulled the shirt underneath off of him and tossed it haphazardly to the floor. “Should I?” He asked, indicating to his pants, flushing when Felix gave a low and rumbling purr. How was he so hot? 

“Take em’ off,” Felix hummed. He watched appreciatively as Sylvain unbuckled his pants, pulled the zipper down, popped the button and pushed his pants and boxers down off his hips. Sylvain was a good size, seven inches, thick, with veins that ran down the shaft and a nice, rounded head that Felix wanted to suck on. Maybe another time. 

Sylvain shivered under Felix’s hungry gaze and perhaps another time he would let Felix do whatever he wanted. But for now, Sylvain was going to take his fill. He climbed into bed, on top of the younger man and kissed him, carding a hand through his hair. Sylvain wanted nothing more than to drink Felix in, all day, every day. Pulling away from those soft, bruised lips, Sylvain pressed gentle kisses against Felix’s jaw and worked his way down. Nosing against his neck, Sylvain licked at it before sucking a patch of skin into his mouth. 

“Syl, hurry up,” Felix grumbled. 

Sylvain chuckled against Felix’s neck and pulled away, pecking the bruised skin before continuing down. He felt his mouth watering by the time he came face to face with Felix’s breasts. They were so small, so cute, full of just enough fat for Sylvain to hold in the palm of his hands. And the piercings were so delicious looking, pressed right through his nipples. They were inverted, dipped in, but because of the piercings were starting to get pushed out. Sylvain loved everything about them. He took one in his hand, kneading the flesh gently in his hand and bringing his mouth to the nipple. He wrapped his lips around the nub, rolling it around his tongue, using his teeth to grab the bar and gently tug. Felix was wiggling underneath him, soft moans and whines escaping parted lips. 

“‘Vain’, jesus,” Felix groaned, his nipples hard against Sylvain’s touch, breasts swelling with arousal. His cunt was feeling it too, aching for Sylvain, wanting every part of him. He’d never allowed himself to feel pleasure like this before, but now he was addicted. 

Sylvain released Felix’s nipple with a wet ‘pop’ and smiled at him. “That good? They’re so amazing Fe, so perfect for me.” He switched to the other breast, rubbing it, licking and tugging on the nipple and piercing, working Felix until he was shaking. He dipped his hand between them and slipped it between Felix’s legs and into his pants, pressing two fingers against his cunt, groaning at how wet it was, soaking through his underwear. “Gonna make you come so hard Fe,” he purred against him. “Can I fuck your tits?” 

Felix hummed, carding his hand through fiery red hair, tugging gently. “If you get me off after,” 

Sylvain mocked offense, pressing a hand to his heart. “You think I wouldn’t? You wound me Felix!” 

Felix laughed, a quiet, gentle noise that was music to Sylvain’s ears. “You idiot,” he whispered. 

“Why thank you. And I was thinking less of getting you off after and more now,” he chuckled. He wanted to make sure Felix was good and fucked before he found his own release. Sylvain left his breasts, swollen and aching, a delicious sight he would come back to. He dipped between Felix’s thighs and hiked his legs up over his shoulders. Felix’s pussy was incredible, with a patch of hair along his pubic bone, making him the most delectable sight. Sylvain wasted no time and parted the lips with his fingers, using a third to press against his sensitive clit. “Goddess, you’re so incredible Felix,” he praised. Sylvain couldn’t help but lean in, running his tongue along the inside of his folds, lapping up his sweet juices and wrapping his tongue around Felix’s clit. Hands shot down and grabbed his hair, tugging a little harder than before. 

“Syl, shit!” Felix moaned, canting his hips up into Sylain’s ministrations, wanting so much more. 

Sylvain purred, rubbing his fingers along the folds and down to his core. His fingers were wet with Felix’s arousal and he slipped one in easily, feeling Felix clench around it. “You’re gonna feel so good around my dick Fe…” He nipped at the inside of his thigh, slipping a second in when he felt Felix relax, spreading them and working them in and out of Felix’s body. 

Felix squirmed, hips jerking, moaning, unashamed of the noises he made. Not when it was Sylvain who was making him feel that way. 

A third, then fourth finger pressed inside of him and only when Felix began to kick at him to _‘put your dick in me already’_ did Sylvain finally pull his fingers out. He grinned at Felix, making a show of lapping at each finger, cleaning them of arousal. “Lube?” 

“Here,” Felix murmured, reaching into his drawer and tossing a bottle at Sylvain. 

He caught it, pouring a generous amount into his hand before wrapping it around his cock, groaning at the contact. He had been hard since he saw Felix’s nipple piercings and finally was going to feel some relief. He wanted to take care of Fe first before he let himself loose to pleasure. Sylvain pressed the head against Felix’s cunt, pushing in, moaning loud from the pure bliss of Felix’s warmth enveloping him. It took every ounce of restraint not to slam himself in, hands grabbing hold of Felix’s hips to steady himself.

Felix was shaking, feeling Sylvain inside of him was something he had _craved_ and now it was finally happening. He fully intended to do the same to his boyfriend, in due time. “More,” he growled. 

Sylvain smiled at Felix, nodding as he pushed a few inches in, steadying himself. Felix was so tight, so incredibly hot inside that Sylvain wanted to melt. These few inches caused Felix to tense, the wince of pain inescapable of Sylvain’s notice. “You okay?” 

“Just, give me a second,” Felix murmured. 

Sylvain let go of Felix’s hip with one hand and pressed his finger against his clit, gently massaging it until he felt Felix relax. He waited for the ‘okay’ before pushing in a few more. He took it slow until he bottomed out, hips flush against Felix’s ass. “Goddess, fuck, Felix you’re so tight,” he groaned.

“Then move!” Felix squirmed, jerking his hips to entice Sylvain. He felt impossibly full from the size of Sylvain and wiggled his hips to feel more of him. 

“Better not take that back,” Sylvain purred. He pulled out, letting his cock drag along Felix’s walls, waiting for his grumpy lover to shout at him before slamming his hips forward and burying himself. “Felix,” he groaned, rutting against his sweet boyfriend, assaulting his clit mercilessly with his fingers. Pulling gently, rubbing it, not letting up even when Felix tried to claw at him. He wanted to make him wail. 

“Sylvain! Fuck, stop, fuck!” Felix’s whole body was shaking, his hips canting forward as Sylvain fucked into him, a steady rhythm of pull and push from Sylvain, received in erratic thrusts from Felix. The assault on his clit was too much, the coils in his gut tightening and his orgasm mounting faster, harder, more intense. He was babbling, could hardly understand himself, drool dripping down the side of his mouth. One more hard, punishing thrust from Sylvain paired with a twist of his clit sent Felix screaming. His back jerked up and he wailed for Sylvain, orgasm hitting like a train. He was shaking uncontrollably, cunt tightening around the cock inside of him, coming so hard he felt himself fucking _squirt_ , the clear liquid shooting across Sylvain’s dick. 

Felix gripped him like a vice and it was so hard not to come then and there. But he forced himself still, grunting as Felix came, gripping him so tightly. He rubbed his clit, helping him finish off, groaning when he felt a rush of liquid on his dick. Felix could squirt and that was going to be something Sylvain was excited to explore. He waited for Felix to come down, chest heaving as he regained his sanity and his breath before he pulled out. His cock was aching, precome leaking from the slit and balls tight against him. He was so close, but he wanted to finish like he said he would. Felix was boneless and Sylvain moved him as he needed, positioning himself above Felix’s cute, swollen tits. He slid his cock between them and pressed them until they pressed together, encircling his cock. 

Sylvain let himself go, rocking his hips between them, moaning as he worked himself over. He had been ready to come the second he pulled out of Felix, so it took one, maybe two thrusts before he reached his own orgasm. Letting his head fall back, Sylvain moaned Felix’s name as he came, balls clenching and cock twitching as a few ropes of cum shot out and onto Felix’s tits.  
Panting, Sylvain swung his leg over and collapsed in bed beside Felix, reaching over and plucking a tissue out of the box to wipe off Felix’s chest. He grinned, tugging his boyfriend closer and kissing him. “I love you so much Fe, you’re incredible.”

“I love you too,” Felix murmured, cupping Sylvain’s freckled face and pressing their foreheads together. “And happy birthday.”

Oh yeah. He forgot about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Late fic for Sylvain's birthday as well as a fic for titty Tuesday. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
